This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Racial disparities exist for colorectal cancer (CRCa) incidence and mortality. Inflammation is involved in colorectal carcinogenesis, and markers of inflammation, such as C-reactive protein (CRP), are higher in African Americans (AAs) than other racial groups. A large number of studies show that dietary factors affect inflammation. We have developed a novel Dietary Inflammatory Index based on extensive literature review, and have validated it using CRP measurements in a longitudinal study of ~500 individuals. Polymorphisms in key genes that result in functional changes to the inflammatory response may also affect risk of CRCa. These relatively minor genetic differences may interact with diet to modify risk. Thus, we hypothesize that polymorphisms in genes involved in inflammation may mediate the effect of dietary factors on inflammation and may help to explain racial differences in CRCa incidence and survival. The Specific Aims are: 1) To examine the allele, genotype and haplotype frequencies of polymorphisms in inflammation-related genes among AAs and European Americans (EAs), 2) To examine the association between the Dietary Inflammatory Index and CRCa mortality in a large cohort study. We will collect preliminary data on the frequencies of inflammation-related gene SNPs in AAs and EAs using stored samples from previously-conducted studies. We will examine the association of our Dietary Inflammatory Index and CRCa mortality using data from the Aerobics Center Longitudinal Study. Accomplishing these aims will provide preliminary data for a grant proposal to determine whether diet and genotype interact to alter inflammation markers among an underserved population at high risk for CRCa.